My Ghostbuster
by 1peacekeeper1
Summary: Abbey Fine has a ghost in her house and who ya gonna call? Soon she finds herself in love and completely, utterly lost. I only own Abbey and Amy
1. Chapter 1

My Ghostbuster

By Caitlin Capps

Chapter One

The loud ring pierced the room as Janine ran to answer it. "Hello Ghostbusters. Can you describe it? Uh-huh. Okay can I have the address? Okay they'll be right over." She hung up the phone and slammed her hand on the red button.

The sound filled the whole firehouse. "Hey, a call!" Dr. Raymond Stantz was the first down the pole then came Egon Spengler and last Dr. Peter Venkman. "Hurry guys!" yelled Ray already zipping up his grey suit. They filed into the Ecto-1 and drove off following the address Janine scribbled down.

"This is it!" Ray pulled into the driveway. Before they were even able to get out of the car a young woman at least nineteen or twenty came rushing up to the car. "Thank God you're here! Hurry up!" Peter was the first out of the car. "What's the problem?" "What do you think is the problem!? I have a ghost in my apartment!"

They fitted their accelerators on their backs and followed the young lady upstairs. "This has been going on for weeks. It goes and then it comes back and on and on. It's been torture." "What has it been doing?" asked Ray suddenly intrigued. She stopped at the middle of the stairs and turned to face them. "Look at this!" She pulled up her sleeves to reveal deep cuts all down her arms.

Ray pushed past Pete and Egon and grabbed her hand. "The ghost did that?" "No! I was just bored one day and decided to cut myself." "Well some people…" "Just quit while you're ahead Peter!" shouted Ray annoyed. "Come on! Let's bust this ghost!" "It the first floor to the right." Egon and Peter entered the house while Ray stayed behind. "Are you okay? Those look pretty nasty." "Yeah they just sting from time to time. I have them on my other arm and stomach as well."

Ray softly touched the cuts causing her to flinch and jerk her arm away. "I'm sorry." "It's okay." "I never got your name…" Suddenly there was a giant explosion coming from her apartment. "That doesn't sound good." She said running into the apartment. "It got me!" shouted Egon holding his upper arm. "Let me see." The young woman gently moved away Egon's hand revealing a deep cut. "Come into the kitchen and let me clean it for you." "Thanks."

Egon followed her into the kitchen. "There it is!" Ray shouted pointing behind an open door. Ray pulled a trap out and laid it on the ground. "Peter give me a confinement stream." Ray opened the trap and incarcerated the ghost. "We got it!" he yelled. The kitchen door opened. "You did?" "You betcha, you can rest easy tonight." "Oh thank goodness, not how much do I owe you?" "It's on me." "Uh Ray, no it's not." Said Peter looking pissed. "You owe us $3000." "But I don't have that much money. I just graduated college."

"Well we can always put it back." "Peter don't be rude. Just pay us when you can miss…?" "Fine, Abbey Fine." "Yes you are." "Excuse me?" Oh sorry, uh yeah just pay us when you can Ms. Fine." "Thank you again for all your help. Goodnight. She closed the door and heaved a sigh of relief. She was about to go to bed when the doorbell rang. "This late? Are you serious?" She opened the door to see Ray. "Can I help you?" "I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me." "I just met you." "I know, you could use it as payment unless you rather pay three-thousand dollars."

"Yeah, I'll just pay it goodnight." She closed the door in his face. "Ouch, tough break kid." "Shut up Peter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

The next morning Abbey woke up with a big smile on her face. No scary noises, no ghost, and especially no cuts on her arm, not counting the ones she already had. She got up, showered, and left for work not noticing the small slip of paper falling to the ground when she opened the door.

When she returned home she picked up the paper and read it: *I really want to see you again. Rethink my offer. You know where to reach me. Ray Stantz.* "Mhmm interesting." She sat her things down and reached for the phone. She dialed the number by memory. "Hello Ghostbusters." "Yeah can I speak to Dr. Stantz?" "Just a moment." There was scuffling and the sound of random voices before Ray answered. "Hello?" "It's Abbey, I'm accepting your offer, lover boy."

"Great, I know the perfect spot. I'll pick you up around 8:00." "Fine, by me." She hung up and went to her room to find something to wear. Ray arrived at 7:57. He rang the doorbell and waited. She came out wearing a glittery black dress that fit her curves and showed a bit of cleavage. "Wow you look great." "Thanks." He opened the car door and she slid in. "So where are you taking me?" "To the best Chinese restaurant in New York." "Great." She said sounded a bit down. "What's wrong? We don't have to go there if you don't want to." "No Chinese is good, really."

"So what was your major in college?" "Psychology." "So was Peter's." "Wonderful, just like him. I'm thrilled." "You really like to use sarcasm don't you?" "Bad habit I guess. I do it without noticing." "I like it. It's cute." "Thanks I guess." She dug into her noodles. "Wow you're hungry." "Haven't eaten since lunch." She accidentally dropped one of her chopsticks on the ground. "Darn." "I'll get it." "No I can manage." They both bent down as Ray stared straight into her dress. "Hey, my eyes are up here!" She got back up and wiped her chopstick off. "I'm so sorry about that Abbey, I don't know what got into me." "Well just cause they're big doesn't you can stare at them bug-eyed like you're never seen breasts before."

"You're right. I'm sorry." "Stop apologizing so much. Relax." "You're right." He took a deep breath. "So do you have a job?" "Yeah, I um do something." "And what would that 'something' be?" "None your business." "Sorry for asking." "Say sorry one more time and I'll shove these chopsticks up your ass." "Really now?" "Hush!" They finished their meal then Ray took her home. "Well I have to say Dr. Stantz, that went better then I expected." "Yup. So you wouldn't to do it again." "As long as I get to pick the place next time." "Deal."

He kissed her cheek and said goodbye. Abbey entered her apartment and flopped on the couch. She was in love with a Ghostbuster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She couldn't stop thinking about him. All day she daydreamed about him and all night she had dreams about him. She loved him and at some points wished a ghost would show up just so she could see him again. She nearly jumped through the ceiling when the phone rang. "What's with me? I shouldn't be this crazy about a silly Ghostbuster." "Hello?" "Abbey it's Ray." She gasped slightly. "Abbey? Are you okay?" "Uh yeah what's up?" "Are you busy today?" "Saturdays I still have to work." "Well I was wondering if I could come over. I wanted to talk to you about something."

This was it. What she was waiting for. "Abbey?" "Ahem, well I don't get off work until 7:00." "I can pick you up at your work and I can bring you home." "That won't be necessary to pick me up, I can take a cab." "O-okay, um can I ask a question?" "Ask away." "Why do you not want me to know where you work?" Not what she was expecting. "Well…I um just don't like people knowing that's all." "Alright I respect that but just so you know you can trust me with anything you tell me." "Skie Blue." "Huh?" "That's where I work, Skie Blue." "Abbey that's a…" "Strip Club I know…why do you think I didn't want to tell you?"

"Wow, I was not expecting that." "Humph." "Well why don't you come work with me? You could help our secretary Janine." "Nah, I'm good with what I do." "You like striping down to nothing but your underwear and swinging on a pole for dollars a day?" "If it pays the bills then sure." "Alright, well I'll see around 7:00." This time he hung up in her face. "Jerk!"

About 7:00 Ray arrived. She opened the door and let him in. "Hello Ray." "Hey." They both sat down on the couch. "So how's ghost busting going?" "It's been slow." "Uh-huh. So what did you want to tell me?" "Oh um well…Alright I'm just come out with it. I'm madly in love with you." "Excuse me?" She knew what he meant, she just wanted to hear it again. "I love you Abbey. I can't stop thinking about you. Day and night." "Me neither." "Really?" "Yeah." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Soft at first then gradually getting harder. She opened her mouth just slightly.

She laid down on the couch with Ray on top of her. His hands were everywhere on her body. Who knew a scientist could be so frisky. "Ray!" "Yes?" "I love you!" "I love you too baby." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "I thought you wanted to eat?" "Oh I'm gonna eat all right."

An hour later Ray stared at the sleeping figure of Abbey. He kissed her neck and covered her up. "Ray?" "Sorry for waking you." "No that's okay. You were wonderful." He kissed her again. "So were you." Suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get it." Abbey pulled the blanket around her and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Ms. Fine, is Ray with you?" asked Egon. "Yeah hang on." She put down the receiver. "Ray! It's for you!" He pulled his jeans on and answered the phone. "Yeah? What! I'm sorry I didn't know! I'll be right there." He hung up.

"Baby I have to go." "Oh okay." He put on the rest of his clothes and kissed her once more before he ran out of the apartment. She pulled the blanket tighter around her body and slumped onto the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

She showered and changed into her pajamas then attempted to go back to sleep with no avail. "Damn, now I'm going to be up all night. Thanks Raymond!" She gave up trying to sleep and decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. She didn't bother changing clothes, she just put her long leopard print coat over her PJ's, grabbed her hand bag, and headed out the door.

"Maybe I should quit Skie Blue. I could go work with Ray and then I would always see him." She past a couple of bums who gave her a whistle but ignored it, she had other things on her mind. "But then again, maybe being able to see him all the time isn't such a good thing after all. He may get tired of me after a while or I could get tired of him."

She banished that thought to the back of her head as she turned the corner. She looked up to see a all too familiar car. "No, this can't be happening." She looked at the sided of the car at the Ghostbusters logo. "Aww man, it's happening. The one thing I was trying to avoid." She looked upward at the thousands of floors they could possible be on. She quickly passed the building over and headed into a small deli. She sat down and waited until she saw him.

"Can I get you something?" A young waitress stopped at her table. "Oh… just some coffee please." "Okay." She slowly drank her coffee and waited. "Damn how long does it take to catch a ghost?" A couple minutes later they came out of the building with Peter carrying a smoking trap. She chugged down the rest of her coffee and left the money on the table.

Not to make it seem she was just sitting there waiting for him, (although she really was), she casually walked out of the deli and attempted to walk right past them. "Hey Abbey!" Score one for me! "Oh hello Raymond." "What are you doing out this late?" "Just stopping at that deli for a midnight snack." "Oh, interesting." "Come on Ray!" said Peter annoyed. "It was nice seeing you again boys." "Nice to see you too Ms. Fine." "Call me Abbey, Egon." Ray waved as they got into the car and drove off. "Well that was a waste of time."

She stomped home and fell asleep on the couch still in her coat and shoes. When she woke up it was still dark outside. She glanced at her watch. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. It's only 3 in the morning!" She sat up and took off her shoes and coat and headed for her bed, but someone was already there. "AHHHHHHH!" Her scream scared the ghost and it disappeared into the wall. She dove for the phone and call the all-to familiar number.

"No answer, what the hell!? The commercial said 24-hours a day!" She slammed the receiver down and stood back up. "Hey ghost! Show yourself you freakin' wisp!" He showed himself! And flew right through her. "AHHHHHH I'VE BEEN SLIMED!" she screeched and ran out of apartment in only her PJ's. "Raymond help me! I'm scared!" she ran and ran until she was inside the firehouse. "Help! Someone help!"

"Spengler." Egon groaned and rolled over. "What?" "Do you hear something?" "No. You're dreaming." Peter woke up and sat upright. "Alright who's screaming?" "So you heard it to?" Ray got up and put on his jeans. "Find out what it is and come tell us." Said Peter laying back down. He slid down the poll and hurried to the front room. "Abbey, what happened to you?" She hurried over to Ray. "Oh Ray, there's something in my apartment and it slimed me!"

"Here come with me." She followed him to the bathroom and he gave her a towel. "Wait here." He ran to the red button on Janine's desk and pressed on it. "Are you serious?" "Come on Peter, we have work to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Abbey do you want to stay here and get some rest?" asked Ray coming back to the bathroom. "Yeah, can I have a shower first?" "Sure, I'll bring you some extra clothes." "Thanks." He left as she turned on the water. He came back holding a T-Shirt and a pair of black pants. "Here you go, the pants don't fit me anymore." "Thank you so much for helping me." "I always help the one I love." She smiled at him as he closed the door.

"I love you too." She showered quickly and put on Ray's clothes. She breathed in the wonderful scent of him. "I'm definitely going to talk to him about that job offer." She found her way to the bedrooms and sat on the first one she came to. She laid on the pillow. "It smells like the shirt. Must be Ray's." She fell asleep quickly clutching the pillow.

Next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by someone. "Abbey wake up." It sounded like Ray's voice but when she opened her eyes it wasn't Ray at all. It was a grotesque looking…thing! It was green with blue slime dripping down his body. "She tried to scream but nothing come out. The 'thing' grabbed both her shoulders and shook her violently. "STOP! HELP ME! RAY!" She screamed this time emitting a sound. "Abbey wake up! You're dreaming!" Ray continued to shake her until her eyes opened, tears falling from them.

"Ray!" She sobbed into his chest. "Is she okay?" asked Egon looking worried. "She'll be okay." He petted her head. "You're alright Abbey." "It's was h-horrible Ray! It had your voice but…_IT_ looked so frightening." "It's over, you're safe." She took a deep breath. "All right I'm okay." He kissed her forehead. "Good." "What time is it?" Peter looked at his watch. "7:45 in the morning." "I'm gonna be late for work!" "I'll drive you." She stared at him for a minute. "Alright, I'm not going to stay long anyways." "Huh?" "When you drop me off stay there, I won't be there long." "O-okay."

He pulled into the driveway. "Wait here." She got out and came back a couple minutes later. "What was that about?" "I quit." "Really?" "Yeah, so is that opening for secretary available?" He leaned over and kissed her firmly. "The only reason is so I can always see you." "Why do you think I want the job so bad?" She kissed him back. "Let's get going. I don't want to look at this place anymore." He drove back to the firehouse. Ray got out and opened the door for Abbey but she didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"You caught that ghost right? The one that slimed me." "Yeah, why?" "I was just thinking that maybe the reason I had that nightmare was because of the ghost." "Could be. I could get Egon to do some tests on you if you're really curious." "No, I'm good, just random thinking. I get bad dreams all the time." He extended his hand and she took it and together they walked back into the firehouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I can handle the calls, so what you can do is clean up the office or answer the phone when I'm on break." "Alright, I can do that." Janine sat down and began filing her nails. "So what do I do now?" "Sweep something, read, I don't know." She grabbed a broom and started to sweep the floor. "Hey how's it going?" Ray come up behind Abbey and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Peachy, wanna clean for me?" "Not really. Do you wanna go to lunch with me?" "Do you think with your stomach or something?" she asked poking his belly. "No, I'm just hungry." "What if you get a call?" "Peter and Spengler can handle it." "Alright, but remember I get to pick the place." "Alright, where to?" "Let's go to that Italian restaurant down the road." "Sounds good."

"I don't think Janine likes me very much." Said Abbey taking a bit of her spaghetti. "Don't worry about her, all she cares about is her appearance, and Spengler." "Really, I knew there was something going on between them."

"Really it's just her. Egon has no interest in her whatsoever." She stifled a laugh and continued eating. "So, why didn't you become a psychologist after college?" "Is this about me working as a stripper?" "No, it's just a simple question." "I don't know, I think it started after someone said I have a really good body. But about psychology, I wasn't even good at it. Truth is, I dropped out of college." "Oh." "I got the apartment really cheap and after that I needed a job. I took that comment with me and attempted being a striper. It's bad, but I really needed the money or I would have been out on the streets."

"I understand." "You do huh?" "Absolutely." "What I really wanted to be was a singer." "I didn't know you could sing." "Three years of choir wasn't for nothing," "Uh-huh." "Great, now I'm all depressed. Thanks a lot." "I'm sorry." "What did I tell you about saying sorry? And I was just kidding." "Oh." They ate in silence then headed back to Ghostbusters HQ.

"Peter, Spengler?" "They left Dr. Stantz." Said Janine. "Left huh?" "That's what I said Ms. Fine." "Janine has anyone told you, you have the most annoying voice in the world?" "Yes they have." "Oh, well there goes that joke." Ray laughed and pulled Abbey upstairs. "What are you doing?" "Something I've been waiting all day to do."

He pulled her T-Shirt off and threw it to the ground. "Wait! What if the boys come in." "Hadn't thought of that." "Yeah, cause something else was doing the thinking for you." He grabbed her shirt and gave it to her. "Here, let's go to your apartment." "Ray, don't you think you should be a Ghostbuster first and a sex machine later?" "Do you not want to do it?" "Well I do, but I think you should do your job first and we can later, tonight." "Alright." He kissed her long and passionately. "When they get home, we'll go by your place." "Alright." Too bad it's not going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As soon as Peter and Egon were back Ray and Abbey hopped into the car and were off. "I hope you're going to take what I say into consideration." "Of course Abbey, you're right. Work should come before sex, but it's a good thing to have after the work is done right?" She didn't answer. "Abbey?" He gave her a nudge and she fell against the window. "Abbey?" He pulled over and turned her to face him. "Abbey? Wake up." He grabbed her wrist. "Still has a pulse. What's wrong Abbey!?"

He turned the car around and headed back to the firehouse. He picked her up and carried her inside. "Spengler! Spengler! Come here!" Spengler slid down the pole still in his uniform. "What's the matter with her?" "I don't know. She not responding but she's still breathing!" "Take her down to the basement." Egon hooked her up to random machines and quickly ran some tests. "From what I can tell, she's okay. Nothing seems to be wrong with her organs or anything." "Then why isn't she waking up." "That's the confusing thing. She's asleep. A very deep sleep."

"Boy she much have been tired after you got a hold of her Ray." "We didn't do anything Venkman, shut your mouth!" "There's something else Ray." "What?" "She dreaming. The same thing over and over again." "What is she dreaming about?" "I can't tell, but it might be connected to the dream she had last night." "Will she ever wake up?" "I don't know, but she's alive and well as far as I can see, just asleep."

Suddenly she screamed and reached out her hands. "HELP! SOMEBODY! RAY! "Abbey I'm here! Wake up!" "HELP! I'M…" As soon as it started it stopped. "You're what?" "The dream started over. It'll probably happen again." "Well, she's not sleeping in our room. I barely get enough sleep as it is." "Peter, why are you so rude to her?" "What? All I want is a good night's sleep." "She can sleep on the couch here and I'll watch over her."

Peter and Egon went back upstairs to shower and change. "Abbey, wake up. Please baby wake up." He laid there for about twenty minutes before the screams started up again. "RAY! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" "Can't take what?" "HELP! IT'S COMING!" What's coming? Damn it Abbey wake up!" "IT HURTS!" "What's hurting you?" The screams stopped. "No, I need to KNOW!" "Ray, stop yelling!" "What has she said Ray?" "Something's hurting her. Something's coming. She also said she can't take something." "Now I don't think that has anything to do with the dream the other time."

"Huh?" "I think the other dream was just the shock of being attacked by the ghost. But these sound different, like she's trying to communicate through her dreams." "That makes sense, but the question is, what is she trying to tell us?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

All through the night the same thing happened over and over. She would scream random words then stop then scream some more random words and stop again. It wasn't until morning that she finally stopped screaming for longer then twenty minutes.

"Ray, have you been up all night?" "Yeah, I can't stop thinking about what she's trying to say." "What have you got so far?" asked Peter. "So far, she's said something hurting her, she wants to die, she can't take this, and at one point she said she hated me." "Ouch." "I can try to piece those together." "If you can Spengler." "Has she said anything recently?" "No, she's been quiet for hours." Ray sighed and grabbed her hand.

"I have an idea." "What Egon?" "We could scare her awake." "Don't you think she's had enough nightmares?" "It may be the only way she'll wake up." "No." "Ray." "No. I don't want you giving her more of what she doesn't need!" "Alright Ray I won't do it." "Thank you." "You need to get some rest Ray, we can watch over her." Said Peter. "Alright, I can barely keep my eyes open." He kissed her cheek and slumped off to the bedroom. "Do it now?" "Ray doesn't realize that isn't going to hurt her, it's going to help her." "If she wants her to wake up so bad then he won't mind."

Egon walked over to a small desk and grabbed a syringe. He filled to the brim with a thick purple liquid. "What's the maximum dosage?" asked Peter. "100 cc's." "And how much are you giving her?" "300 cc's" "Well let's hope you wake her up and not kill her." He shot the liquid through her neck and immediately she twitched and screamed. "I don't think this is working Egon." "Give it time." She flung her arms in and out like she was grabbing something and continued to scream."

"I hope Ray doesn't hear this." She gave one final twitch and fell silent and worse, still." "Oh God, please don't be dead." Egon checked her pulse. Nothing. "I can't feel anything Peter." "What? Oh Ray's gonna kill us." A loud ringing filled the firehouse. "Oh no, not now." Ray slid down the pole almost falling off. "Come on let's get this done." And with that he fell flat on his face. "Let's leave them both here." Egon and Peter got dressed and left.

A few hours later Ray woke up. "Alright, let's do this guys." He sat up and noticed his surroundings. "Oh, I'm still here." He looked over at Abbey still lying there still and quiet. He crawled over to her and rested his head on her chest. "I'm so sorry sweet heart. I wish I knew what was wrong." He sat up and noticed something. Why was there an empty syringe next to the couch? "Spengler! Venkman! I'm going to kill you!"

"Will you be quiet? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ray bolted upright and stared at Abbey, her eyes wide open. "Abbey you're awake. He attempted to kiss her but was rudely pushed away. "Yo' what do you think you're doing pervert?" "Pervert?" "Are you deaf or stupid? Or both?" "Neither, what's with you Abbey?" "Abbey? Now I know you're stupid. I'm Amy Copperfield famous pop singer/actress." "Amy? No you're Abbey Fine."

She ignored Ray and looked around. "What is this dump? Why do I feel like I've been sleeping for weeks?" "You don't know who you are?" "Of course I know who I am. Who are you?" "Ray Stantz." "'Sup?" "Whatever Egon put in you must have erased your memories." "Who's Egon? And seriously where am I? I have a concert to perform in three days."

"Listen to me. You're not Amy Copperfield! You're Abbey Fine. You're in the Ghostbusters building and…" "Holy crap! I'm in the Ghostbusters headquarters? Neato! Hey I've seen you on T.V and those other two geeks." "Oh boy this is gonna be tough." "Ugh, what in the world am I wearing?" "My clothes." "OMG you have no color coordination. Time to hit the mall!" She stood up and stretched. "But first a stop at the nearest coffee shop for a low fat latte." "I've never even heard of you Amy." "Well sweetface, I'm not famous yet but I'll get there."

"Sweetface? Uh never mind, you have to stay here until we can get some tests run." "Uh no way nerd, I'm not going to let you and your other geeky friends stick something in me or hook me up to anything!" "Hmm, do you know what you were dreaming about?" "Hey creeper, MYOB!" "Huh?" She sighed dramatically. "You really need to get out more. Mind your own business MYOB!" "At any rate I really need to know." "Fine, stop begging. I remember I was dreaming about something really painful and I was screaming. I also remember calling out someone's name but I don't remember who."

"Anything else. Do you know why it was painful? Was it you in pain or someone else?" "Okay, that's enough stories for now, where's the bathroom?" "Upstairs and to the right." "Good. For a moment I thought this piece of crap didn't have one." She went to the bathroom and came back down the stairs. "So you're a Ghostbuster huh?" "Yeah." "Boring! Can you take me to the mall?" "I don't have the car right now." "How lame! What is there to do around here?" "I don't know. Anything you want to do?" "Cool, could I have a party here?" "What? No!"

"How rude!" "Oh God where is Abbey?" "Dunno, what does she look like?" "Like you?" "Well then she must be DDG." "Oh will you please stop doing that!" "Picky, picky. Drop dead gorgeous." "Yeah she's gorgeous alright." "I want to go somewhere and get out of these tacky clothes." "Hey! There's nothing wrong with the way I dress!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Why are you yelling at me?" "I'm not yelling I just…" "Yes you are!" She covered her face and ran up the stars. "Oh Lord!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

After another hour of torture, being taught the proper way to apply nail polish and how to dress better, Peter and Egon returned. "Oh thank God you're back." "Why?" "Go into the basement and find out." Ray followed the two down to the basement where Abbey/Amy was busy messing with things. "Hey Abbey don't touch those." "Why is everyone calling me that?" "I'm confused. I'm sure you were Abbey when we left." Said Peter.

"Look just so we're clear, my name is Amy Copperfield. I am a pop singer/actress in training so stop with the Abbey crap." "Amy?" "You know, for scientists you sure are slow. Ray can we go to the mall now?" "I said no! You have to stay here." She stomped her foot. "No way in hell! Either you take me or I'm going to have a fit!" "Fit away! You're not leaving." She stood there dumbfounded. "Now will you please let Dr. Spengler run some tests on you?"

"I already told you no!" "Just one test, I promise I won't hurt!" "How can I trust you? The only person I know is Ray and I don't entirely trust him." "You can trust me! I won't let anything bad happen to you." "Well alright." She sat down in a stool. Egon pulled a sliver hat-thing over with wires sticking out all over it. "Whoa, what is that thing?" "It's gonna let me see into your head." Egon noticed the scared look on her face. "Don't worry it won't hurt."

He put it on her head and moved towards the on switch. "Wait!" "What?" "Ray, will you hold my hand?" "Uh, sure." He grasped her hand. "Thanks nerd." Egon turned on the machine and she squeezed his hand. "It's okay. See? Doesn't hurt does it?" "No." Egon looked at the screen then turned it off. "I see no change. This is all in her mind." "At least she's not possessed." Said Peter. "Spengler what did you give her?" "Something that would give her nightmares." "Are you sure."

"I'm always sure." "Check again." He sighed and checked his vials. "No this can't be right. I'm sure I gave her the…" Abbey/Amy looked alarmed. "What? What's going on?" "I think I gave her the wrong thing." "What!" "What did you give me?" "I'm not sure, but whatever it was knocked the memories of Abbey out and replaced them with Amy's" "Who is Abbey?!" "You!" "No! I'm Amy!" "Whatever!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Test after test and still no closer then when they started. Abbey/Amy still had no clue who she really was and The Ghostbusters were losing patience, especially Ray." "Come on Abbey please remember." "I really want to go to sleep." "Everything about her has been pushed back into her mind." "Can we please go to the mall. I have to pick out a new outfit for my concert." "Please shut up about the mall!" "Don't yell at her Peter."

"I'm tired of this! We've been at this all morning and all she says is 'mall this, mall that, her concert, I'm not Abbey' and I'm getting sick of it." "She can't help it Peter. All she knows is Amy. She has no memory of Abbey at all." "What caused this is your fault Egon! If you had listened to me and not shot her up with…whatever it was, then she would be fine." "You don't know that Ray." "Guys could we please stop talking about this?" "Sorry Amy." "Egon, her name is Abbey." "Oh dear Lord, my name is not…you know what I'm tired of telling your people this."

Abbey/Amy pulled the two sticky wires off her head and stomped out of the basement. "Well that went well." "Peter shut up." Ray walked up the stairs followed by Egon and Peter. "Hey, where's she go?" "If you're asking about Abbey she went upstairs." Said Janine looking up from a magazine. "Upstairs what for?" "I don't know." "I'll go, you guys stay here." Fine, but if we get a call you'd better come, cause we need more then two guys." "Alright."

Ray reached the top of the stairs and looked around. "Abbey?" He heard a small sound coming form the bathroom. He slowly walked to the door and put his ear to it. She was crying softly. "Oh God please tell me what I'm doing here. I don't know these people and I'm so scared. Obviously I can't remember something but I don't know what." "Am I Abbey? Who is she? I don't know anything anymore." She put her head in her hands and sobbed.

Ray slowly knocked on the door. "Abbey? I mean Amy are you okay?" "Go away!" "Please let me talk to you." "I don't want to talk to anyone. Just leave me alone!" "Alright. I'll leave you alone." He ran his head through his hair and stepped into the bedroom. He laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes for a second before he heard footsteps coming towards the room. He turned over to see Abbey/Amy standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" "Ray, this shirt." "What about it?" "It smells a certain way, like I remember the smell. It's familiar." "It's the way I smell, so what?" "What are you getting an attitude about? I'm trying to remember something, isn't that what you wanted?" He sighed and sat up. "You're right, I'm sorry. You were saying?" "Well I'm not sure where, but I know that I've smelled this before." "Yeah?" "That's it. That's all I can remember, does it help." "Somewhat." "Um did you hear me? You know in the bathroom?" "Yeah, I did. I'm so sorry that we can't do anything about this."

She sat down next to Ray and laid her head on his shoulders. "I don't know why, but I feel so safe with you. It's weird really." Ray laughed and put his arm around her. "Ray?" "Yeah?" "I think I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"I think I loved you too." "So you feel it too? That de-ja vu feeling?" "Not really. I know who I'm in love with. But it's not Amy Copperfield." "It's Abbey." "Exactly." Abbey/Amy was speechless. "I want so bad to know who I am, but I just…can't." "I know." The phone rang downstairs.

"Hello Ghostbusters? Yeah, we're available. Yes, could I have the address please. Okay thank you." "A call. Egon go get Ray." Egon ran upstairs. "Ray!" Abbey/Amy lifted her head up. "A call?" "Yeah, let's go!" "What's going on Ray?" "I'm going to have to leave you here for a while. Promise me you won't leave." "Okay." Ray left with Egon leaving Abbey/Amy alone. She laid down on Ray's bed. "Mhmm his pillow smells the same way. So familiar."

When the boys returned Abbey/Amy was helping Janine straighten her desk. "Thanks for helping me Abbey." "It's Amy." "What?" "Just ignore it Janine, she lost her memory." Interjected Peter. "Oh okay." "What's that?" Abbey/Amy pointed at the smoking trap Ray was holding. "It's a trap. It's what the ghost is inside." "Mhmm interesting." "Do you feel any different Amy?" "No, just bored out my skull."

"Nothing new you can remember?" asked Egon. "No, was I supposed to?" "Never mind." "Um, do I live here?" "No, you have your own apartment." "Ray, will you take me there. I really want to change clothes and maybe it could spark something in my brain." "Good idea. Okay let's go." Ray drove her back to her apartment and followed her inside. "See anything familiar?" "I don't think so, sorry." "It's not your fault." "Yeah, but I know I'm not being much of any help."

"You're doing the best that you can, that's all we're asking for." "Thanks, you're very kind." "Yeah, do you want to stay here? Cause you're welcome to come back to the firehouse." "Thanks, but I'll stay here." "Okay, well call if you need anything." "Sure, goodbye." "Bye." She gently closed the door. "Come on Amy…or Abbey, you've got to remember something."

She closed her eyes really tight and tried to remember something, anything as long as she knew what it was. "Come on think!" She gave up and opened her eyes. "This is hopeless! I'm going to the mall!" She grabbed the small bag off the chair and the leopard print coat and headed out the door. She shopped for hours but ended up buying nothing. Her head was so full of thoughts she forgot what she was there for.

She walked home still wearing Ray's clothes. The smell of him still lingering on them. "If those guys don't think I'm Amy, then who am I?" By the time she reached her apartment it was evening. "God, I've got to get a car, or at least a bike." She took off her coat and went straight to bed without changing clothes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

That night she had the most strangest and scariest dream ever, or at least that she could remember. She was sleeping on her bed, normal, nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly a horrible looking _thing _appeared and began to shake her violently. "HELP! SOMEONE!" She flayed out her arms in and out like she was attempting to grab someone.

"RAY!" She awoke with a start. She wiped back the tears and nearly rolled off the bed reaching for the phone. She dialed the number that was next to the phone and waited breathlessly for an answer. "Hello Ghostbusters." "H-hello Janine c-can I s-speak to Ray p-please." "Sure, are you okay?" "J-just perfect." "Alright hold on." She called for Ray and handed him the phone. "Hello?" "R-Ray?" "Yeah Amy? What's wrong?" "I'm s-sorry it's so l-late but I just h-had a r-really bad n-nightmare." "Are you okay? Take a deep breath." She took a second or two to calm down. "Alright, tell me again." "I just had a nightmare and you know how I said before that the last time I had a nightmare I called out someone's name?" "Yeah." "It was you. I was calling out your name"

"What were you dreaming about?" "Alright so I was sleeping, then out of no where this green monster with blue goo dripping off of him appeared and started to shake me. I screamed and then I called out your name. And it's so weird cause I think I've had that dream before." "Yeah, I think so too. Well we're getting somewhere. Some of your memory is coming back, that's good."

"I'm scared Ray, I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to sleep by myself." "So, you want me to pick you up?" "Please." "Alright I'll be over in a minute." "Thank you sweetface." "Yeah bye." She hung up and opened her closet. "Ewww I wore these?" She shrugged and grabbed a couple of shirts and some pants. She forgot where her suitcase was so she just held them. Ray knocked on the door and she let him in. "Don't you want to use a bag or something." "I can't remember where it is."

"Do you want my help?" "Hey, I don't go through your stuff." "Try looking under the bed." She dropped her clothes on the couch and looked under the bed. "Oh, that's useful." She pulled a large blue suitcase out and filled it with her clothes. "Okay, now we can go." She grabbed Ray's hand as they went out the door to the car.

"When you were dreaming do you remember saying anything else besides what you told me?" "No, just 'help' and 'Ray'." "Just asking." "Okay, now it's my turn to ask the questions." "Ask away." "Why do you care so much if I get my memory back or not?" He fell silent. "Hello?" "Okay, the truth is that…you were in love with me. We even had sex." "Wow, I've missed a lot." "I loved you and you loved me. That's why you kept thinking that you loved me, cause you did." "Oh, yeah?"

"And the worst thing about this is…well I was going to ask you something, but if you can't even remember your name then what's the point?" "But I'm trying so hard to remember, what were you going to ask?" Ray put his hand in his pocket and fiddled with something. "Ray, what were you going to ask me?..." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Come on tell me. What was it?" "Does it matter, until you get your memory back you won't know what to say." "Alright fine." The rest of the car ride was awkward to say the least. "Here I'll get your suitcase, you can go inside." "Thanks." "Look who back!" "I'm not in the mood!" "What are you doing back Amy?" "I had a nightmare and I called Ray's name so now I'm going to say here for a couple of days until I'm not scared of a green glowing thing anymore."

"Okay, well I'm going to have a shower." Said Peter walking upstairs. "Where do you wanna sleep?" "I can sleep on that couch in the basement." "You wanna sleep in the basement?" "Sure, I really don't care. I just wanna sleep nightmare-free." "Okay, it's your choice." Ray helped her get situated, "Okay, you can sleep comfortably now." "Thanks, and I still want to know what you were going to ask me." "All in good time Amy."

"Um Ray, I really hate to ask this but…" "Say no more, I'll stay with you." "Thanks, I'm glad you can read minds now." He laughed and sat down next to the couch face-to-face." "So what else was there between us?" "Not that much. We met cause you had a ghost in your house. I asked you to dinner and at first you didn't want to, then you changed your mind." "Then? When did we…you know do it?" "Let's see, I asked if I could come over and, well pretty much one thing led to another." "Oh." "Do you remember any of this?" "Fuzzy."

"The other dream that you had, you said that you were in pain. What do you think it was from?" "Maybe I was sleeping on something sharp." "Yeah, maybe or it could be something psychological." "All in my mind? That's all I need, more brain problems." He laughed again. "You know something Ray, you have the sexiest smile." "You have the prettiest face." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled off the couch so she was now in his lap. "Oh darn, how did that happen?"

Ray gently caressed her face and leaned in to kiss her. She moved in the rest of the way. As soon as their lips met and surge went through Abbey/Amy's body and finished in her brain. She pulled apart and stared at him wide eyed." "What's wrong Amy?" "Amy?" "A-Abbey you can remember?" "What did I forget?" Ray hugged her tightly. "Oh Abbey you're back!" "Back? Where did I go?" "Never mind." He kissed her hard. "Ray, calm down! What's with you?" She sat up as Ray explained everything to her.

"So, these past few days I was some random chick named Amy Copperfield?" "Yeah, but now you're okay." "Yeah, I guess." "Come on let's go tell the guys." "No, Ray come on, I'm tired." "Right okay, but wait, before you go to bed I have one question." "Okay what?" "What caused you to be in pain?" "Huh?" "In your dreams, you said you were in pain." "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was something that's going to happen in the future." "Well let's hope not."

"Okay, now no more questions, goodnight." He kissed her hand. "Goodnight baby." They both fell asleep together, hands entwined.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Just like that? You kissed her and she suddenly remembered?" "That's what I said Peter." "Huh, well it sound like little miss forgetful is lying abut the whole thing." "How can you say that Peter? She lost her memory! She thought she was a completely different person." "How hard is it to make up a name, occupation, and forget random things?" "Egon, was she lying? You ran some tests on her." "Right and she was telling the truth Peter. Every word."

"Well I still don't believe that a simple kiss could make someone just suddenly remember everything." "Don't forget, she had a bad dream that same night, it could have something to do with it." "That is a possibility. I could do some more tests if she is willing to." "Well she's still asleep and I don't want to wake her." "It's the middle of the day, I think she's had enough sleep." Abbey leaned against the doorway. "Now, you wouldn't be talking about me would you boys?" "Oh of course not Abbey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, Peter, just peachy." "Um Abbey, Dr. Spengler wants to run some more tests on you just to make sure your okay." "Well alright, as long as you don't poke holes in me or anything." "No, nothing like that. I think a simple brain scan will suffice." "Alight I'll…" She stopped mid-sentence. The bell started to ring again. "I'll guess we'll have to do it when we gat back." "Oh okay, happy busting." Ray kissed her cheek as he ran upstairs.

"Alone again huh?" She sat down on the floor next to the couch. "I love Ray so much. I can take a little loneliness." She put her head on her knees and noticed something next to the couch. She picked up the empty syringe. "Wow, I wonder who this belongs too? Probably Egon's." She carefully put the needle on the table and waiting till her love was back."

When they Ghostbuster returned it was around 5. "Welcome back!" "Hey baby." She waited for them to change and put their new catch into the storage facility. "So, Egon, I found something that I think belongs to you." "Really? What is it?" "Well it's an empty syringe." Egon looked at Ray scared to death. "Uh Egon, was it yours?" "I uh…yeah it was mine." "Well what was in it? I hope none of you are doing what I think you're doing." "No, nothing like that." Said Ray nervous. "Then what was in it?"

"Well Abbey, I don't know." "How could you not know what you put in there?" "Uh, so what did you do while we were gone sweet heart?" "Wonder what was inside the syringe." "Oh." "Egon tell me." "It was…something for you." "Excuse me?" "Abbey, when you fell asleep and didn't wake up Egon thought to give you something that would give you nightmares." "What! That's the opposite of what I needed!" "That's what I told him, but when I went to sleep, he did it anyways. But he gave you the wrong thing and, well somehow caused you to lose your memory."

Abbey stared at Egon with a look of murder in her eyes. "I'm going to kill you Egon!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"I can't believe you did that to me!" "It was to help you!" "And by helping me you made me lose my memory!" "I didn't know it would do that." "I can't even look at you right now! I'm so pissed at all of you! I should have never let you into my house! I could have lived with a ghost in my house! I hate you all!" She grabbed her suitcase and stormed out of the firehouse. "Taxi!"

"Well that could have gone better huh?" "She said she hated me! Just like in the dream." "That could be a connection but we'll never know. I doubt she'll come back here." "Yeah, I hope she makes it home alright." "She'll probably have another bad dream and come running back in the middle of the night." "Peter, leave her alone."

The yellow car pulled up in front of her. She bent over to pick up the suitcase and doubled over in pain. "Ow!" "What's wrong miss?" "My stomach hurts." "Are you coming or not." She clutched her stomach and groaned in agony. The driver drove off. "Hey ugh! Wait!" A passing man looked at her and bent down. "Are you okay?" "I can't move! My stomach hurts!" He stood back up and walked off. "Hey! Damn New Yorkers!"

"Ahhhhh! Ow!" "Did you hear that?" "No." "Peter, it sounded like a scream." "I didn't hear anything." "AHHH!" "There it was again." "Alright, I'll go see." Peter opened the door and looked down. "Oh Ray, I think it's for you." Ray peeped outside. "Abbey! What's wrong?" "AHHHHH! My stomach!" "Get her inside!" "See what I told you, she'd be back." "Help me lift her!" Peter and Ray lifted Abbey up leaving behind a forming puddle of blood.

"Peter look." Peter looked down at the red puddle. "Abbey dear, you're dripping." "Huh?" She manage to look down. "W-why am I bleeding?" She grabbed her stomach again. "AHHH!" "Take her to Egon." They carried her, screaming all the way, down to the basement. "What's this?" "Egon, help her!" "She's dripping blood!" Egon quickly cleared a space on the table. "Lay her here." He fixed a small light onto his head and looked her up and down. "Ray, I think you better come here."

"Yes?" "Looked." Ray looked downward and nearly fainted. "You can't mean?" "Yes, I'm afraid." "What's the problem doc?" "She's pregnant." "I would have never noticed. And is she giving birth?" "No." "Huh?" asked Ray. "She's having a miscarriage." "WHAT! I"VE BEEN PREGNANT THIS WHOLE TIME AHHHHH!" "Not anymore." "That was it!" "What?" "It all fits into place. She was in pain cause in the dream she was having a miscarriage, just like now." "So she was prediction the future?" "So it would seem."

"What do we do?" "Take her to the hospital quickly!" Ray picked up the phone and called 911. "They're on their way." "I CAN'T BELEVE I WAS PREGNANT!" The ambulance arrived shortly after and carried Abbey away to the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Ray paced back and forth in the waiting room. "Ray, will you please sit. You're making me nervous." "You think you're nervous? I just lost my child! I can't lose Abbey too." "I don't think she's going to die Raymond." "Humph." "I hope Egon can handle any calls until we get back." "Yeah, that also makes me nervous." After another hour of waiting the doctor came to greet Ray. "Mr. Stantz, she's okay. We cleaned her out, there will be no risk of infection but the baby we couldn't save."

"I understand doctor, thanks." "You can go see her now if you like." "Alright." "Hey Ray I think I'll just head back home okay." "You sure?" "Yeah you need this time with her alone, I'll take a taxi." "Okay Peter." Ray put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a small box. "It's probably too early and not a good time." He said to himself. "I'll ask her when things settle down." He found the room and slowly stepped inside. "Hey Abbey, how are you feeling?" "Fine, I guess." She sat up. "How are you?" "A bundle of nerves."

"I'm so sorry about this Ray, I had no idea that I was pregnant. If I had, I wouldn't have yelled and stressed myself out. That's what the doctor said killed it." "It's not your fault." "Oh give it up! It is my fault. I shouldn't have screamed at ya'll, even though Egon could have poisoned me for all he knew." "I'm sorry about that too Abbey." "Here come the apologies." "If you don't want me to be sorry then I won't." "I do, I just don't want you saying a million times! I get it you're sorry so am I! Now drop it!"

"I don't think you should be screaming Abbey." "You're right." "You really scared me you know?" "Yeah I know." "When I saw the blood I thought you'd been shot or stabbed." "Oh." "Yeah, but you're okay now and that's the important thing." "Really, well what about the baby?" "The doctor said there was nothing they could do to save it." "Oh um Ray do you think that this is going to hamper our chances of ever having another baby?" "I don't know but we shouldn't be thinking of that right now. You should focus on getting better."

"The doctor said I could go home today." "Great, now try to get some sleep." He kissed her forehead and left the room. Luckily, there haven't been any ghosts for a while so he stayed there until Abbey was released. "Let's go, I'm sick of white walls and soggy eggs." He grabbed her hand and walked out to the car. "Feels good out here huh?" "Yeah, sure does." "Ray, let's not go home, just yet." "Okay, where do you want to go?" "Um let's go out to eat, I'm starving." "Alright it's your choice still." "Something easy on the stomach please." "You got it."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

After a lovely feast they stopped at Central Park for a walk. "Wow, I would have never thought that when I move to New York I would fall in love with a Ghostbuster and lose my memory." "Where did you use to live?" "Maine, I lived on Deer Isle." "Wow, I bet the snow was beautiful." "Yeah, but you have to watch out for the blizzards, there're killers." "Oh?" "Do you think that my dreams can tell the future?" "There's always a chance of that." "Cause, last night I had another one." "Really?" "Yeah, it wasn't about that green ghost though."

"Go on." "You and I were alone at the firehouse and we were sitting on the couch just talking. Then you…pulled something out from your pocket." "What was it?" "A ring. You asked me to marry you. Do you think it's true?" "Well…" He pulled the small box out of his pocket. "I'd like to think so." He got down on one knee and opened the box to produced a gorgeous diamond ring. "Oh Ray, it's beautiful!" "Abbey Fine, will you marry me?" "Ray, I… um." "I love you Abbey. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh Ray, yes." He slid the ring on her finger. She embraced him and they kissed. "The only problem is I don't have any money?" "Well sweetie, that's alright, I don't mind waiting. In the meantime it gives me a chance to plan the perfect wedding!" "I guess so." "I can call my mom, and aunt, and my BFF Stacy!" "Okay, calm down baby." "Sorry, I'm just so exited that I'm getting married." Ray put his arm around her should and together they walked out of the park.

"So, where should we have the wedding?" asked Ray. "In a church I guess." "Right, silly of me to ask." "It's alright. I can't wait to tell the boys about this." Abbey clutched Ray's hand all the way back to the firehouse. To home.

…to be continued


End file.
